


Contradictions

by Kajo



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Multi, Original Character(s), Sickfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajo/pseuds/Kajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avilio felt sick. Not only because he actually was sick, but also because the man he was supposed to hate and murder was taking a care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever written in english, so feel free to inform me of any grammatical errors you may see in this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their road trip to hell, Avilio and Nero were bound to face numerous mishaps and troubles. Unfortunately getting sick wasn't something Avilio had considered while walking on the rain for god-knows-how-many-hours or getting chased by dangerous guys send by an Orco-family. It just didn't leave any room to take care of one's own personal health.

It was a quite beautiful morning, which didn't go unnoticed by a shopkeeper who was currently selling canned pineapples to two tired travelers (Nero had taken quite liking to those and Avilio seemed to like sweet things anyway).  
"Just when I thought this morning couldn't get any better I get handsome fellow to stop by my shop!" said middle-aged woman and winked straight at Avilio while leaning on the counter. It caused Avilio to simply look away and take his leave with paid groceries. Nero stood there for a while, flabbergasted, and then also took his leave after Avilio.  
"Dude!" Nero exclaimed at Avilio, who just kept on walking with his unchanging expression, not sharing a glance at Nero. 

Silence crept on them until Avilio was the one to end it by saying: "So, do you know what we are gonna do next?"  
"No idea, but I think we'd better keep traveling into the next town. We are still being pursued by Orco's men."  
Avilio didn't like the sound of that. Normally he wouldn't had had any objections against that, but the way his limbs felt heavy and walking sent waves of nausea over him, it didn't sound desireable. 

"Sure." said Avilio before he even had a time to consider the option of telling Nero about his current state. The last thing he was ever gonna do was to rely on the very person who took a part on killing his family and ruining his life on the process. 

'This day will be a long one' thought Avilio bitterly and focused on walking forward.


	2. Pain and businesses

Soon came a time when Avilio had to do more than just focus on walking forward: He had to focus on walking straight. And soon also came the time when Avilio had to also focus on walking upright. And then he noticed that walking itself seemed to get harder to accomplish. 'Damn. This won't do...' thought Avilio simply as he kept dragging forward. If not his situation seemed bad already, it definetely started to, when Nero started to notice how Avilio looked to get more and more slower each passing minute they walked. It continued to the point where Nero couldn't keep quiet and said out loud: "Is something a matter with you?"  
'Yeah, a lot is the matter with me, all since you murdered my family' felt Avilio that he needed to say, little irritated, but chose otherwise:  
"No, I'm just tired. I guess."  
Nero stared at Avilio with a skeptical look, but didn't say anything. He couldn't help but wonder if there was anything wrong with his companion. From the moment he saw Avilio for the fist time he always counted the younger man as a strange case.

As soon as they left the city in the morning, they found themselves in a desolate countryside's muddy roads. It had been raining for a last couple of days so it was expected. After the case with the Goliath they traveled into a nearest town and soon sold the horse and wagon in hopes of getting more money to buy food. Also, it costed to rent a place for the horse for overnight and the creature also had to eat, which couldn't do with their current financial situation. That's why they ended up walking.

Soon the sky started to turn into different shades of orange as they neared a small village. Avilio's sight already seemed to be so blurry that he barely saw small buildings that peeked on the horizon. But they really were there, which meaned that they wouldn't need to walk soon anymore. Avilio really didn't want to keep on walking and the simple thought of falling asleep never had been so tempting. The day had been full of awkward silence (,which seemed to be awkward only to Nero. Avilio didn't mind.) and walking to their next destination. Of course they stopped a few times to eat and take a break, but it didn't offer Avilio the amount of rest he currently felt he desperately needed. So, he was ready to do anything to end what their whole day had just been. 

They stepped through worn, old, creaky door into an equally old inn. It already contained few drunks as it was late evening. Avilio felt nauseated by simply smelling an alcohol, which he didn't usually do unless he was having a hungover. He decided to leave checking in for Nero, who already had made his way inside the inn, while Avilio hold their belongings and waited at the doorway seemingly bored expression on his face. Wiser would have easily said that he was dead tired.  


They soon got a room and took their stuff into it. The room was just what they were able to afford themselves: a dusty room with really stuffy air and worn out bedsheets. Those were things Avilio didn't care about, as he was close-collapsing and had lived in such conditions for a many years. Same couldn't been said about Nero, who soon was exclaiming and half-complaining: "This room seems like it belongs to some drug addicts...!"  
At that Avilio felt like he wanted to object but didn't have any energy to. Instead he plopped in bed face-first and didn't move from there. Nero shaked his head.

While Avilio seemed to had decided that he wouldn't move from the spot he just collapsed, Nero had other things on his mind: making money. Nero soundlessly stepped out of their room and soon was in the center of happy drunks and people taking a break from dull every day life. He took the nearest seat available by a counter. Soon enough Nero was gulping down drinks and looking for a guys wanting to take he on arm wrestling. 

When Nero was getting drunk, Avilio had plenty of time to dismay about how his throat had started to burn and hurt. It felt like it reached his lungs. And on the top of that, it seemed that his body had been overtaken by a horrible lethargy. 'Just how did I end up feeling like this?' Avilio thought and fell into a dreamless, uneasy sleep before he even found an answer for his question. 

Music kept on playing and if anyone claimed that people could not have been getting more cheerful, they were wrong. The whole place was filled with happy and excited shouts as two persons were in the middle of arm wrestling match. An outcome, however, looked as if it was already decided, so easily Nero managed to turn his opposer's hand against the wooden table.  
Happy after his victory and the money he gained by it, Nero decided to take couple of drinks. There were plenty of people who were ready to offer, afterall. 

Along the night (and noticeable amounts of alcohol), he met and talked to many people. 'I'm a social guy, for god's sake.' Nero thought about himself and long quiet hours he had to spend with Avilio, the quiet person. 

Nevertheless, one person stood out.

The guy approaching him was a gangster. Nothing in his appearance could have said otherwise. He was tall, somehow muscular man with sharp features and dark hair. Of course those features were not enough to determine if someone was gangster or not, but man's eyes and the way he confidently walked, gave him away. Women probably would have said that he looked handsome, but an another mafioso like Nero only saw danger in the person like him. 

Man took a seat just next to Nero and clearly looked like he had something to say to him.  
So, Nero turned himself towards the man, put down his drink and said: "How can I help you?"  
"You seem to like money. What do you say, if I'll offer you some?" Man's voice clearly sounded younger than he looked. Or maybe Nero was too drunk.  
Man flashed Nero an enormous amount of money he hid under his coat, which was enough to convince Nero's drunken mind to discuss with the man.  
"So, what would I have to do?"  
"Kill."

 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I hope this chapter left you even remotely entertained. :D
> 
> I aim to make my chapters at least 1000 words long, but I'll try to make them longer, because I have this fic's story already planned and I guess it wouldn't turn out so well, if I hurried and made chapters any shorter than that.


	3. Morning

"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that I got us a job."  
"... a job". Avilio repeated, even if he understood Nero's outrageous statement from the moment he heard it for the first time. Silence fell on them and Avilio started to feel beginnings of a headache. Just a thought of having to go to work on some farm or help out people in their mundane tasks got his headache worse. In the end, both of them looked pretty tired. The one from a flu, the other from a hangover. Light kept streaming through curtains which made them both cringe. And it literally felt like someone was hitting them. On comparison, Avilio felt worse than Nero, - he felt like he got seriously beaten up. Avilio kept his head low, just so Nero wouldn't had seen a certain dismayed look on his eyes.  
"... I already got paid half of the money we're supposed to make."  
"In that case what's keeping us from fleeing this city right now?"  
"I thought you liked money?"  
"Well, it's keeping us alive."  
"Why you're opting out from this job? You have never done this before. You alright?"  
That was it. Avilio had to once again pretend.  
"Sure I am... So, what's the job about?"  
Nero looked at Avilio with a suspicion for a while, not impressed from his answer, but answered nonetheless.  
"...we're supposed to kill someone who saw too much. I got this address." and Nero started to fumble one small piece of paper from his pockets and handed it to Avilio.  
"He didn't tell anything else? Not even about the looks of a one we're supposed to kill?"  
"Oh. No he didn't. Although, he seemed to be pretty eager to get someone to do it soon as possible."  
Avilio only hummed at response and started to stagger towards a door.  
"Where're you going?"  
"To get the job done" answered Avilio, straightforward as ever, and turned to look at Nero with a slight smirk on his face. If he was to suffer through this, he wasn't gonna wait for Nero to recover from his hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic came back to haunt me.


End file.
